Pacific Bay Police Department
The Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Pacific Bay, making its appearance in the second season of Criminal Case. Objectives The Pacific Bay PD investigates murders in the city of Pacific Bay, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Key personnel Eight people, including the player character, have acted as key members of the Pacific Bay PD over the course of the game, with each of them assigned a particular job: Other personnel Additionally, a few characters have been introduced as members of the police, but they do not play as large a role. These characters include: Notable events of Criminal Case A new arrival The player arrived in Pacific Bay. Shortly after investigating a murder at the airport, the player was introduced to the rest of the team, especially Frank and Amy. With their help, the precinct was able to solve a string of murders in the city's party district before leaving for the swamps. Investigating cold cases In the bayou, the team came across Harvey Fitchner, a drunken, apparently corrupt cop who used to work in their precinct before being transferred to the bayou, working especially close with Frank. The team would soon learn that Harvey had failed to solve the disappearance of three prostitutes who had died at the age of 24, much like Vanessa Kimmel did. Harvey admitted that the case was his first in the bayou and that his failure to solve the case compounded with the horrors of what happened to the girls drove him to alcoholism. The team eventually found voodoo priestess Erikah Mabayo of Vanessa's murders, after which they reopened Harvey's cold case. The team followed Vanessa's investigation into the disappearances, eventually retrieving the three bodies and proving Erikah's connection to the murders. With the case finally over, Harvey resigned from the force. After resolving a Russo-Chinese feud in Inner City and bringing down an anarchist society that had recruited Hannah in her youth, the team then went to storm-battered Jazz Town, Yann's home town. They would learn that the hurricanes hitting the district were entirely man-made and a front for insurance fraud. They would also slowly uncover the mask of another serial killer, "The Puppeteer", who was known to only target parents, including Yann's. Just before the Jazz Town Carnival, Yann provoked the serial killer out of hiding and killed Dinah Cooper in the Carnival. After going so far as to suspect Yann, the team would arrest one of Yann's childhood friends Freddie Alonzo, for the murder. The team then pressed on into White Peaks, Amy's hometown. There, they would meet Amy's brother, Duncan, who was paralyzed waist down after getting shot in the spine to protect a little girl that insane criminal holding hostages shot at. They would also investigate into the urban legend of The Night Walker, a monster who was apparently behind the very real cases of three women disappearing in the mountains. Investigating the legend back to its origins in the Civil War, the team would encounter the death of an urban legend hunter looking into the monster. After suspecting Russell due to his fascination with the legend, the team would find Duncan guilty of Roberto's murder as well as the murder of the three women. However, learning that both her brother and her ex-boyfriend were killers would change Amy's innocent outlook permanently. Stopping the Mennagio heist The team would later bring down a celebrity cult that Russell was a part of in his youth in Ivywood Hills (with Roxie, Frank, and Chief Marquez getting hypnotized in the process), help free an alien that Chief Marquez had encountered in her youth in Rhine Canyon but was forced to forget (even involving the Chief herself in the investigation into the murder of an army colonel trying to free the alien), and stop a robot in Innovation Valley trying to rise against her human creators with the nanobots she programmed, stinging Amy in the process. In Paradise City, Mennagio Casino owner Eugenia Hestentrope asked for help in stopping a suspected upcoming heist to be staged by ex-con Louis De Rico. The heist would not be prevented however, but fortunately managed in time as all heist members were arrested and the money returned. Additional investigation into the heist would soon reveal a hidden "sixth man" controlling Louis and the rest of the heist behind the scenes. After the possibility of the sixth man being a member of the force arose, heist member Danny Moto was killed before he could reveal the mole's name. Danny's death would turn up four suspects in the force. The first was Frank, who was escorting Danny back to the station when he had died, and had also threatened Danny to keep his mouth shut regarding the sixth man. The second was Hannah, who had been working on a project requiring plutonium, which was recently stolen during the heist and had apparently accidentally helped Danny in one of the codes they needed to break for the heist. The third was Russell, who was solving a puzzle that Danny gave to him and had also wanted to "delete" Danny for being an anomaly in a killer prediction algorithm he made. The last was Roxie, who was caught sleeping in the armory where the murder weapon was stolen from and who had a hatred for Danny for killing Louis, her boyfriend. The investigation culminated in Frank being found guilty of the murder. Frank admitted that he had tipped off the heist team about the player's investigation first for extra money but later to stop Louis from ratting him off to the rest of the team. When Danny began talking about the "sixth man" however, he panicked and so he killed Danny to silence him. During his trial, his ex-wife Karen Knight barged in, held Chief Marquez hostage, and demanded Frank's release. After hinting that she was in fact the "sixth man" pulling the strings behind the heist, she and Frank left. The team would later discover they were going to the radioactive Wastes and so Amy and the player left to chase the fugitives. Investigating The Wastes In The Wastes, the team would encounter Albert Tesla, a mad scientist who had uploaded his mind into a supercomputer in 1961 and who was controlling Meteor Systems. Shortly after their first foray into the Wastes, Amy and the player would be held prisoner by Karen. After the cops escaped, they found Karen murdered. During the investigation, bombs would start dropping on the city. They would soon find Alden Greene guilty of the murder. During his arrest however, Frank barged in and killed Alden as revenge for Karen. Frank would later explain that their eldest daughter, Laura, had died in a car accident, driving Frank into alcoholism and later divorce with his ex-wife. When his other daughter, Daisy, fell into a coma, he and Karen grew closer together. Tesla would later convince Karen to steal the plutonium for a power source so she could upload Daisy into the supercomputer. When it turned out Tesla wanted it for bombs to destroy the city, Karen decided to stop him, kidnapping the team to get them into the headquarters and ultimately paying for it with her own life. Enraged at Tesla, Frank charged at the supercomputer's wires. Amy and the player would chase after Frank, only to find him murdered. Tesla revealed that he had released five convicts from the Pacific Bay prison and ordered one of them to kill Frank. He would also stop the bombing of the city so that the team could prove to him that justice did exist. The team found the five convicts - Veronica Blade and Erikah Mabayo (on whom Frank had degrees of crushes on), Derek Stone (who hated Frank for always tailing him for drug trafficking back in Ocean Shore), Greta Meduse, and Amy's ex-boyfriend, Bobby Prince. They soon found Bobby guilty of the murder. Tesla had apparently taken advantage of Bobby's delusional love for Amy to kill Frank. After Bobby threatened to kill Amy so that nobody could have her, Amy shot him dead. Soon after the arrest, Amy and the player found a way to kill Tesla for good in the virtual utopia. With encouragement from the Knight family (who had been reunited in the virtual utopia as part of Tesla's emotional manipulation scheme), Amy was able to finally kill Tesla and end the reign of terror in Pacific Bay. After returning to mainland, the player would be approached by Jack Archer of The Bureau to offer them a chance to work internationally. With Pacific Bay crime rates expected to drop drastically, the player took the offer and bade the rest of the team farewell. Notable arrests Gallery Screenshots HeadingToPBPD.png|An artwork depicting Pacific Bay PD's patrol SUV, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToPBPDMobile.png|The patrol SUV as seen in the mobile version. Omg.jpg|The Pacific Bay PD featuring in an in-game pop-up. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|A "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up, featuring the Pacific Bay PD. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Ditto. CS_Solved.png|Frank and Amy pop up as the player receives his/her final score in a crime scene. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank, Amy and Roxie after filling reports for the player. Promotional images CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Celebrating the second birthday of Criminal Case. Young.png|International Youth Day 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies